The SemiMysterious Play
by emmablk1
Summary: Michi's dad is dying, her mother is never around, and now her boyfriend has dumped her...so how is it that she runs into a mystic and finds a certain book? After being flung into another universe, her life spins even more out of control.Dramatic at first.


I really, really hope you like this. And if you have an idea for another title, please say so. I know it's bad. Lol.

* * *

**The Semi-Mysterious Play

* * *

**

"It's not you, really." He managed to get out. "It's just…well…"

I stared hard at the ground, willing myself not to look up, willing the ground to hold my interest. _Do anything but look up,_ I told myself. _Stare. Harder._ I could feel my hands gripping the park bench harder than before. _There's no hurt in his eyes, so don't look up, don't search for any…Just…don't let him know it's hurting._

But I looked up anyway.

His mouth was moving and I struggled to focus on the words forming. "…me. I seriously don't know what the problem is, because you're pretty and-"

_Sugarcoating it. He's on a roll now._

"…smart, and you like the same things I do…"

"Much good all that did." I muttered, then instantly regretted it as he laughed nervously. _Idiot! Now he knows._

There was a pause. "You're funny too," he finally decided, still smiling a bit. I must've really surprised him. There was another pause as he tried to find the right words. "I…I seriously don't know what's wrong with me."

_I could find a few things._ I thought, but I really didn't feel that way. He was fine. Everything that might be considered a flaw really wasn't; he was just that kind of person.

My eyes had moved from his face to the ground again without my controlling. I looked over at the kiddy slide across the park, watching as the sun as the sky changed colors to darker, richer tones. Gripping the bench even more tightly, I felt myself falling and I turned away from him to hide the tears forming.

But when I gazed back around to check if he was watching me, he was already gone. I hadn't even heard him get up.

So I finally let go and felt the tears flow freely.

I considered heading towards home, but there wasn't any need to. What kind of home is it when your father is sick and at the local hospital and your mother becomes a work-a-holic?

Well, not a home, that's for certain.

Besides, there was no point in going back there; no one would be in the gloomy house. No one wanted to be. It was essentially as good as cursed.

I let my feet walk where ever they pleased. It didn't really matter where I went anyways. Mom was too preoccupied with slowly killing herself at work while dad was actually dieing in the hospital.

Cancer.

In my mind I pictured dad lying in the white sheets, struggling to even keep awake when I came to see him. But there wasn't much to see.

I realized that the whole letting my mind wander with my feet thing wasn't working and began to focus more on my surroundings in an effort to keep my mind in check.

Apparently if you go a different direction from the park, you end up somewhere completely different. Go figure.

Nothing in the area was familiar; it was a typical street, with shops and sidewalks adjoining, but most of the shops were dark inside as if abandoned a long time ago.

It got quieter and I began to feel a little nervous. _What if someone's following me and they're going to jump out at me at any moment? What if they jump out with an ax? No, even worse, a gun?_ I tried to control my over-reacting thoughts, but even so I walked a little quicker than before. Looking behind me, I broke out into a full-out sprint.

Until I hit the trash can, that is. _Aren't trash cans supposed to be on the side of the sidewalk and not in the middle of it?_ I asked, sitting up and rubbing all my potential bruises.

It was then that I noticed the shop I had tripped in front of. It seemed as if it were built sideways, as if the foundation was cracked, but the contractors went ahead anyways. I smelled the perfume of incense wafting through an open window, but, curiously, didn't gag on it. It drew me in instead, as if it were meant for that purpose.

The aroma reminded me of my house before the cancer struck; the days when the three of us would just lay around being lazy and leaving work undone and cleaning unheard of.

I pressed through the gate, following the smell up to the door, where I felt it lead me to knock and then abruptly stopped. Convinced now that it might be a trick, I hurried to turn around and out the gate, but the door opened before I could get the chance to scatter away.

"Hmph," the woman leaning against the doorway grunted. "This is what you bring me?" she asked to something unseen. He voice had a taste of an accent, but I couldn't quite place where it was from. She was simply wearing a red satin robe, her hair quite curly, and a thin cigarette hanging from her right hand. Apparently she had gotten her reply, for a moment after her question, she said, "Alright, come on in; I don't have all night."

I stood rooted to where I was. Really now? She expected me to come in? After luring me in with some parlor trick?

She sighed audibly and took a puff from her cigarette. "Are you always like this?" her eyes sized me up efficiently.

"Huh?" I said, eloquently.

For a moment I thought she would roll her eyes, but she didn't. "You know; stupefied, uh… dazed, confused, stunned…dumb?"

I gave her an indignant look. "No," I said, strongly insulted. I could see her mouth curve upwards the slightest bit.

"Good."

This time when she turned and started walking, I followed, shutting the door behind me. She led me into another room with hardwood floors, covered with satin pillows and a table in the center.

"I usually have a sense of humor, you know," I continued, still harping on the fact she called me dumb. "It's just that, well, tonight I…"

"Got dumped?" she finished.

"Yeah…" How did she know that? Then I realized that the tear-stains were probably still evident and my mascara probably wasn't in the right place at all.

"And your parents neglect you," She continued, sitting on the edge of the table, taking a last puff from the cigarette and putting it out in the ashtray. "And you're mother is…a lawyer who can't stay away from the work and liquor. Your father…he is sick. Cancer, am I right?" She took notice of my gaping mouth. "No, I'm not psychic. I have little ears everywhere." She smiled, showing brilliantly while teeth.

Somewhere in the house a faint bell rang in the silence before I could speak.

"I'll be right back. Don't touch anything."

That's just an invitation, isn't it?

I wandered over to the short bookshelf on the other side of the room, scanning the spines for anything good. Most of the books were written in a completely different language. Dead languages, to be sure. The only one that was in legible English was handwritten, much like a diary.

"The Universe of the Four Gods…" I carefully opened it and tried to decipher the handwriting. A letter would be easy to read now and then, but otherwise it was impossible. Until I got to a certain sentence, that is.

_For indeed the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality. _

"What…?" I wondered and tried again to read what was written, but I heard the woman's voice behind me.

"What do you think you're doing! Don't start reading that!"

I turned to let her know that I actually couldn't read it and that she had pretty crappy handwriting, but her face became blurred and the room dissolved around me.

"What's going on!" I shouted, flinging the book away from me, but by that time I was already knocked out from a terrible pounding in my head, my last glimpse of marbled floors and someone's shoe.

* * *

Okay, how was it?

Are you hooked yet? I know, I know…her finding the book was pretty much expected, but otherwise was it good?

Please say yes in a review. Or you can say no, but that's less appetizing…ooh…food…

Excuse me. I have some fridge-raiding to do. Lol.

Drop me a line in the most positive way you can!

Emmablk1


End file.
